russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 to cover major SEA Games events
February 15, 2013 For the first time in the history of the Southeast Asian Games, television coverage of the 23rd edition of the biennial conclave will be on a multichannel basis. This developed after the Philippine SEA Games Organizing Committee (Philsoc) and the two government-run networks PTV-4 and IBC 13 reached an agreement to use the combined strength of the media outlets in bringing the competitions to as many local and foreign audiences. IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network will now airing its Viva-TV programming on primetime and devote huge airtime for its coverage of the 27rd Southeast Asian Games in the Philippines continues its commitment to highlight the greatness of Filipino athletes with the most comprehensive coverage of the 2013 SouthEast Asian (SEA) Games to be held in the Philippines. Over 10,000 athletes will participate in the biennial meet where there will be 30 sports events with 500 gold medals at stake. Under the set-up, PTV-4, according to news anchor Ralph Obina, will be the host of a sports broadcaster, and as such, it is required to provide IBC13 as the No.3 station and all foreign broadcasters video footages and other coverage requirements that will be distributed to their respective networks. Although IBC-13 and Viva Sports has deal with the Philippine SEA Games Organizing Committee, the Eric Canoy-owned network has been mapping up plans to come up with a coverage at par with international standards. The most popular events in the country will be covered by Viva-TV on IBC. Among the events to be covered by Viva-TV are athletics, boxing, volleyball, badminton, bowling, billiards, taekwando, wushu, swimming and basketball should this be included in the SEAG calendar from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. The international broadcast plans, including specifically defined format and the mechanics of interconnections, will be presented by PTV sports anchor Snow Badua to foreign broadcast station managers during the SEA Games broadcast meeting set. IBC-13 will, likewise, in its headquarters on Broadcast City, Capihol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and PTV-4, house the International Broadcast Center in its headquarters on Visayas Ave. in Quezon City. "This will be our contribution to the country. We expect this SEA Games to produce new Filipino sporting heroes and we want to bring the exploits of our Kapinoy on the TV sets the best way we can," said chairman Eric Canoy and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa with Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr., has been vital to the network's success in the Olympic Games and SEA Games broadcasts. Despite the constraints of time and budget, PTV and Viva-TV on IBC is confident it can deliver a comprehensive, high-quality broadcast. Actually, Philsoc is awarding the exclusive TV rights of the games to composed of government-owned networks like IBC-13 and PTV-4, as well as the major networks like ABS-CBN and GMA. When IBC and Viva Sports serves as the lead host broadcaster of its technical expertise, huge personnel and equipment. Also, providing the coverage of TV5, AksyonTV and AKTV during December 2013 for the christmas day. The primetime block, Viva-TV on IBC-13 has supported Filipino athletes by airing their international matches in line with the ideals of Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Soario, Jr. and Viva Sports COO Ronnie Nathanielsz, one of the biggest contributors to the SEA Games. Further showing Philippine Olympic Committee and the Philippine Sports Commission has given its endorsement to IBC-13 as its broadcast partner in the country. The SEA Games now aired on IBC-13, which enjoyed 55% of television advertising, ABS-CBN with 30% and GMA-7 with 25% as well as PTV-4 got 20%. The SEA Games will officially be held on April 6 to 17, with Philippines hosting majority of the events. Dedicating more broadcast hours as it airs the games live on the said dates, Viva-TV will also give highlights and up-to-the-minute reports. On top of the coverage teams will be sent toeach city to feature and support Filipino athletes with Viva Sports. Also offering athletics to IBC-13 when the two parties have yet to come to an agreement. "We've need different equipment in covering track and field events," said Rosario. Also said Viva-TV will provide more airtime primetime hours from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight weekday and 9:30 a.m. to 12 midnight weekend block on IBC-13 to show the Philippines’ campaign in the SEA Games.' '''The network has been the official station of the '''SEA Games', Asian Games and the Olympics. Despite PBA games with one game on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday, and two games on Sunday also being aired on Viva-TV while NBA games on Saturday and Sunday weekend also, Rosario said that the channel will continue to bring SEA Games news updates and highlights during breaks whenever possible. At the opening ceremonies with the Philippine Nation Anthem for singing Lupang Hinirang ''before the live guest performances from your favorite '''Viva' stars. IBC-13 kicks off its full-blown coverage of the games on Viva-TV with the airing of the opening ceremonies on April 6, 2012 starting at 2:30 p.m. Before that, the network features primers in the run-up to the games. Since we started on April 8, 2013, we have been airing the schedules over IBC-13. IBC provincial station, including TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Cebu and TV-13 Davao also comes in with a LIVE 15-minute update between 5:00AM - 7:45 AM over Magandang Umaga Ba? with a LIVE news update in IBC Headliners from 9:00 AM - 4:00 PM and 9:00 - 11:00 PM. There are also LIVE sports news from the Philippines over Express Balita from 6:30 PM - 7:30 PM and during the late-night Ronda Trese from 11:30 PM - 12:00 MN. We started coming out on PinoyExchange on April 6 have also been coming out in four newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin, Philippine Daily Inquirer and Daily Tribune) with the IBC-13 schedule. The sponsors including Alaska, MILO, McDonald’s, Breeze Active Bleach, Goldilucks, Globe, Toy Kingdom, P&G Philippines, Safegard, Gardenia, Tiger Energy, Oreo Cookies, Purefoods Thunder Juicy Hotdog, Petron, Alaxan, Magnolia, Mang Tomas, Whiteking Hotcake Mix and Coca Cola. 2013 Southeast Asian Games on Viva-TV 'IBC-13' April 6 *02:30pm-05:30pm - 2013 SEA Games Opening Ceremonies (LIVE) *10:30pm-12:00mn - 2013 SEA Games: Billiards Manila vs. Mindanao (LIVE) *12:30am-02:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Cycling Manila vs. Mindanao (LIVE) *02:00am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Manila vs. Mindanao (LIVE) April 7 *10:00am-12:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Athletics (LIVE) April 8 *08:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming, Athletics, Badminton, Basketball, Karate, Beach Volleyball, Billiards Highlights, Tennis Highlights, Waterpolo Highlights April 9 *08:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Women's Volleyball (LIVE) April 13 *10:00am-12:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Athletics (LIVE) *01:00am-04:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Weightlifting Manila vs. Luzon (LIVE) April 14 *10:00am-12:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming, Athletics, Badminton, Football, Karate, Taekwondo, Beach Volleyball, Indoor Volleyball April 15 *08:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Bowling Manila vs. Visayas (LIVE) April 16 *08:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming Manila vs. Luzon (LIVE) April 18 *08:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Boxing Manila vs. Vismin (LIVE) April 21 *10:30pm-12:30am - Sinemaks: 2013 SEA Gamnes Closing Ceremonies 'PTV-4' April 6 *02:30pm-05:30pm - 2013 SEA Games Opening Ceremonies (LIVE) *10:30pm-12:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Billiards Manila vs. Mindanao (LIVE) *12:30am-03:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Manila vs. Vismin (LIVE) *03:00am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Badminton (LIVE) April 7 *05:30am-07:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Billiards Manila vs. Vismin (LIVE) *08:30am-10:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Water Polo Men (LIVE) *03:00pm-06:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming, Athletics, Badminton, Basketball, Football, Karate, Beach Volleyball, Billiards Highlights, Tennis Highlights, Waterpolo Highlights *10:30pm-12:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Badminton (LIVE) *12:30am-02:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Boxing (LIVE) *02:00am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Vismin vs. Luzon (LIVE) April 8 *11:00am-01:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming Heats *07:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball: Manila vs. Luzon (LIVE) *11:30pm-02:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Beach Volleyball Manila vs. Luzon (LIVE) *02:00am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Wushu (LIVE) April 10 *11:00am-01:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Summary of Cycling-Weightlifting (LIVE) *08:30pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Taekwando Manila vs. Mindanao (LIVE) *11:30pm-02:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Wushu (LIVE) *02:30am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Karate (LIVE) April 12 *11:00am-01:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Weightlifting (LIVE) *07:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Athletics (LIVE) *11:30pm-01:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Bodybuilding (LIVE) *01:30am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Luzon vs. Mindanao (LIVE) April 13 *05:30am-07:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Kenpō (LIVE) *11:00am-01:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Judo Manila vs. Vismin (LIVE) *04:30pm-06:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Manila vs. Visayas (LIVE) *09:45pm-11:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming (LIVE) *12:30am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Manila vs. Vismin & Manila vs. Luzon (LIVE) April 14 *05:30am-07:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Water Polo Men (LIVE) *08:30am-10:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Manila vs. Mindanao (LIVE) *02:30pm-05:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Football Manila vs. Vismin (LIVE) *11:30pm-02:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Athletics (LIVE) *02:30am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Manila vs. Vismin Quarterfinals (LIVE) April 15 *11:00am-01:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming (LIVE) *02:30pm-04:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Boxing Quarterfinals (LIVE) *07:00pm-09:30pm -''' 2013 SEA Games: Bowling Manila vs. Visayas''' (delayed telecast) April 17 *11:00am-01:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Table Tennis (LIVE) *08:30pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Boxing Semi-Finals (LIVE) *11:30pm-03:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Wushu (LIVE) *03:00am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Boxing Finals (LIVE) April 19 *11:00am-01:00am - 2013 SEA Games: Diving (LIVE) *02:30pm-04:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Boxing Quarterfinals (LIVE) *07:00pm-09:30pm - 2013 SEA Games: Cycling Manila vs. Vismin (LIVE) *11:30pm-03:30am - 2013 SEA Games: Swimming (LIVE) *03:30am-05:00am - 2013 SEA Games Highlights April 20 *05:30am-07:30am - 2013 SEA Games Highlights *11:00am-01:00pm - 2013 SEA Games: Basketball Quarter Finals (LIVE) *09:45pm-12:30am - 2013 SEA Gamnes Closing Ceremonies (LIVE)